The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia x Veronica spicata, typically grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allfount’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new attractive Veronica plants with unique inflorescence form.
The new Veronica plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Veronica longifolia x Veronica spicata identified as code number 1-2013-80, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica longifolia x Veronica spicata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in June, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since September, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.